Carry me home
by omega1979
Summary: With Peter hurt, Yondu does whatever he can to get his boy to safety. Even if it means being blunt with the rest of the Guardians. The Signs that Yondu Cares: Part 4


I need to stay off the kinkmeme, I should be working on fatherhood, not this. but saw the prompt and was pulled in. The Signs that Yondu cares, part 4

Also I think I have issues with hurting on Peter!

**Also the mention of "Illegal Manipulation of a Gramosian Duchess". Just read Father Figure by LaylaBinx. Because that story is awesome **

**Carry Me Home**

"Yondu, please I can walk…Just put me down". Peter murmured through gritted teeth, which Yondu ignored for the tenth time in the last ten minutes. Damn the kid, this was all his stupid fault.

Yondu stopped for a second, to adjust the adult Terran in his arms since Peter's squirming almost caused the Centaurian to drop the boy. Peter was in his thirties, but Yondu had never grown out of calling him "boy" . Back when he was a child, when he was still cargo it was easier than remembering his name, before he became a Ravager, before he became his…

Yondu shook the memory of the eight year old scared boy Peter once was and carried on over the terrain; it was three miles to his shuttle and from the amount of blood that was running downs the boy's body he didn't have a moment to lose.

When Peter had contacted him, telling about the ruins he had found on Krydel, an ancient world, its people long extinct, Yondu knew that he was bored. He was now a "Guardian of the Galaxy", the saviours of the Universe, and at times the worst thing ever. His record had been whipped clean, even though he was sure he was regretful that the charge of the "Illegal Manipulation of a Gramosian Duchess," was erased, since the memory always bought a smile to his face!

End of the day he was still a Ravager, and some habits were harder to break, you don't grow up with the motto, "Steal from everyone" and change overnight.

Hence the call to Yondu and a share of the spoils. The ruins were so small, and since most of his crew were elsewhere on a bigger mission, he left the Eclector to Kraglin for a few days and headed off to the Milano. As usual the rest of the "Guardians" weren't happy to see him.

The big meat-headed one who was unable to understand metaphors, spent most of his time sharpening his knives in his presence as if that was a bid to intimate, the rodent just built bombs of which Yondu had taken the time to pocket a few that he would never miss, the tree thing however seemed pleased to see him, even if his words were reduced to "I am Groot".

He was pleasant enough and was always cheerful around Yondu…Yondu had no idea why. The green one Gamora didn't even bother to hide her distaste of the Captain, and pretty much kept her distance whilst Yondu and Quill caught up and drunk all night.

The land was so unstable, they were forced to land miles off from the location, and as usual Peter scanned the buildings with his time slip which showed the memories of the past civilisations, which typically being Peter brought a look of wistfulness to his eyes something that Yondu didn't share as the pair entered the ruins.

Immediately Yondu was impressed, it looked like the place had been abandoned quickly as they uncovered gems and priceless documents admits the rubble. Yondu already knew several collectors who would like these items, as Peter decided to check out the second room.

Mentally Yondu was looking at the items, making sure to pocket the most valuable, when he heard the shout of his boy from the next room. Slinging the bag, over his head, Yondu dashed into the next room to see Peter jammed into the wall, the blood draining from his face, which was falling freely onto the ancient floor courtesy of the booby trap spear, which was now buried in his stomach.

"Oh, shit..oh shit". Peter whispered as he brought his hands over the wood, and begun to pull out the metal tip impaled in the wall.

"You idiot…You don't do it like that". Yondu yelled, as he broke the wood off the end sticking out of his stomach, and pulled the boy forward, as his body eased off the wood, until he was free and he collapsed in a heap on the ground .

"You idiot…you're meant to do a scan, before you enter. Didn't I teach you anything, you've gone soft and weak boy". Yondu said, truly pissed off as he looked at the wound, and even though it had gone through, it had somehow managed to miss all major organs. Something Yondu was grateful for, as he ripped the scarf of his neck and tied it around the wound. "Idiotic, damn stupid bastard". Yondu said more to himself than the boy who could only throw him an apologetic look that made Yondu want to slap that green-eyed face.

"I'm sorry". Peter tried to say, as the ground beneath them begun to rumble ominously, and Yondu decided that that was it, as he pulled the boy into a standing position, and Peter's legs immediately gave way, due to the shock leaving Yondu with one other option.

"You little bastard". Hissed Yondu, as he bent down, to place his arm under the boy's legs and one across his back, to pull him up, staggering slightly under the weight since Peter was no longer the skinny little shit he once was as the boys head rolled back and he winced from the sudden movement. "What would you do if I weren't here, well". He said, with the weight of the Terran and the bag he managed to stumble out of the ruins and to the open ground.

The feeling of the cold air, as it washed over Peter seemed to rouse him slightly, as the question Yondu asked suddenly gave him the answer as Peter's lips parted and he whispered. "I'll die".

"Yeah, you would…wouldn't you". Yondu muttered as he dug his heels in and pushed harder to get back to the shuttle. For the first mile, Peter was silent, with his eyes closed and it was only the breath going through his lungs that gave Yondu a clue that the kid wasn't dead, as Peter jerked suddenly, and movement causing the Centaurian to drop him suddenly onto the harsh ground.

Peter moaned from the impact, and the dirt clung to his sweat encrusted face, as Yondu managed to take a breath and immediately picked the boy up, even though his arms shook slightly from the fatigue, as he heard Peter whisper "I'm sorry…dad".

Yondu's eyes widened at the comment, but said nothing as he could see the shuttle in the distance and felt the relief he would never voice aloud as he activated the lock and with the shaking, clammy boy parked in the seat, he immediately hit the autopilot back to the Milano as he moved the scarf aside and checked the wound. For some reason, luck seemed to be smiling on Peter as there was no sign of infection as he opened up a channel to the Milano, and as per frickin' usual it was the rodent who answered. "Quill". He exclaimed at seeing his unconscious Captain, his jaw just dropping.

"Just shut it, we need the med bay prepped and I need…" Yondu rolled off with no effort the tools he needed to patch his kid back together as the rodent, racoon…whatever the hell a racoon was just nodded as Yondu switched the image back to the stars and concentrated on piloting the shuttle as ten minutes later, the Milano appeared in sight and Yondu with skill parked it as the docking bay opened.

If the rest of the crew were expecting to carry their currently unconscious Captain instead they were met with Yondu holding Peter in his arms as he brushed past them all and with his boots heavy on the metal deck he took the Terran into the small room and placed him on the bed.

Pulling the jacket off the boy, he cut Peter's t-shirt as he instructed Drax…to take his trousers off. With Peter clad only in his boxers, Yondu immediately began barking orders to the crew who were just standing there looking useless. "You". He barked at Gamora "Prepare me a needle and thread, and dip it in surgical alcohol".

As he turned to the Rocket, "And you, I need some ant bio's…and not that one". He said, angrily as Rocket picked up a bottle of calfeorm. "He's allergic to that, get me some rizelaa…god, are you trying to kill him or something?" Yondu stated, as he immediately begun to work on the boy, with the rest of the team standing useless around Yondu decided just to give them a lesson on how Ravagers patched up their crew, as he took the needle and thread from Gamora and begun to stitch up the boys wounds.

The blood loss was causing Peter's breath to come out ragged, but he was too deep to need any painkillers, as Yondu stitched the front, and ordered Drax to turn him gently on his side. Ordering Rocket to bring over some pillows, he placed them alongside the boy's front and moved Peter's hand over them. "Every three hours, turn the boy over…don't let him lie flat" He advised the rest of the crew, since they could finally make themselves useful as he placed a blanket over the boy, who just murmured in his sleep. Washing his blood stained hands in the sink; he then turned to the rest of the crew. "If the boy ever gets injured, that's how you fix him…do you understand?" To their credit, all of them nodded, their minds taking in what they had just witnessed as Yondu instructed them to look over Peter in shifts until he woke up and left the room. Making his way to his shuttle to check on the status of the Elector, he returned to the rest of the Guardian in the med bay but now holding his satchel.

"I'm heading out on the shuttle to meet my ship. Give me a second alone with my boy will yah?" Yondu ordered, as without a word everyone filed out of the room. The Centaurian couldn't help but smirk, they were all a bunch of losers, but they had potential to work alongside his boy.

Bending down so his head met Peter's the Captain's voice lowered as he placed a hand to the boy's head. There was no sign on a fever, but Peter leaned his head towards the hand and smiled in his dreams. "You have got to stop doing this to me Peter, I trained you to be the best Ravager there is, and you act like a Junker. I'm not going to let you lose your skills because of the people you're with. Next time, my mission, my rules…No questions. Got it?"

Peter whispered a slow "O.K", as Yondu ruffled the boy's hair, out of tradition and made his way to leave, seeing the rest of the Guardians standing by the door, from the confused looks on their faces fully expecting Yondu to stab the boy in his sleep or something

"Here's a third of the stuff like we agreed". Yondu said swiftly taking a few of the items out of the bag and placing them on a small table. "Don't forget to turn him over every few hours, he'll be sore for a while so make sure he doesn't do anything stupid…although that doesn't narrow it down does it!".

Hating sentiment and the looks on the four faces, Yondu turned to make his way back to the shuttle as soft footsteps appeared behind him. The Ravager didn't even bother turning round but stopped in his tracks "Yondu…you're leaving him like this."

The Centaurian turned towards the daughter of Thanos and just raised an eyebrow. "I have been patching up that boy since he was eight years old, I raised him, trained him and let him leave…With no questions". He reminded Gamora, who could only say nothing. "Peter talks about you, all of you. He tells me at how screwed up you all are, and he seems to spend most of his day picking up the pieces of the grief that you give him. Now he needs you…I bet that a scary thought for all of you to process…just think about it".

Yondu was almost at the shuttle, as Gamora started towards him again "But why did you bring him back, you could have left him to die on the planet."

The Ravager just turned to look at her, and for a moment felt a stab of pity towards her since Peter had regaled him with stories of her life, prior to becoming a Guardian. "Because it's what fathers do." He finally said as simply as he could as he finally entered the shuttle leaving the woman looking perplexed as he gave the order for the hanger to open and he took off in deep space.

For a full minute Gamora just stared in the direction of the departed Centaurian, before returning to the med bay, Groot and Rocket had left to find something for Peter to eat when he was more alert and Drax had grabbed a chair and was sitting next to Peter watching his breath come out easily.

"Yondu". Peter murmured, trying to get his eyes to open and failing.

"He had to leave". Gamora informed her Captain, placing a hand on his head for reassurance.

"It's ok I'll see him soon". Peter replied slipping off into a dream, a dream of his next raid with Yondu.

**The end**

**Please review xx**


End file.
